Transcripts/A Big Mess
:Polvina: Tentie? Tentie, where are you? I don’t want to play hide and seek, or chase… so come on out. :Tentie: in with muck all over himself, gurgling :Polvina: gasp What are you? :Tentie: muck off, gurgling :Polvina: Tentie? Tentie, what happened to you? :Tentie: gurgling :Polvina: Where? :Tentie: gurgling :Polvina: That’s terrible! Quickly, take me there! :Tentie: gurgling :Polvina: It was here? :Tentie: gurgling :Polvina: But Tentie, this can’t be the Golden Reef. You must have gone somewhere else. :Tentie: gurgling :Polvina: It is the Golden Reef? :Crab and Turtle: in with muck all over them, then they shake it off, gurgling :fish pass by, gurgling as well :Polvina: You poor things. What’s happened to you? falls down Oh! :Tentie + Crab + Turtle: gurgling :Polvina: checks What did that? :surfaces :Polvina: Oh no! Why does it have to be them? Drylanders! I need help. :Tubarina: It’s always Drylanders. Who else makes trouble like them? :Ester: But what have they done to the reef? :Polvina: Look for yourself. :Tubarina: That’s not the Golden Reef. :Polvina: It is, or it was. :Ester: Why have the Drylanders done this? :Tubarina: We’re not going to find out here. :Ester: Which way did that machine go, Polvina? :Polvina: That way. :Ester: We’re going that way too! :machine docks :surface :Ester: So what is that machine doing? :Polvina: It isn’t hard to work out. :Tubarina: Er, then work it out for us. :Polvina: The machine is sucking up silt so that Drylander carriages can go in and out. :Ester: Then they dump the silt on our Golden Reef? :Polvina: That’s what it looks like. :Tubarina: Oh, so now you’ve worked out what they’re doing, now work out how to stop them. :Polvina: I think I have. :Tentie: gurgling :Polvina: You get the idea, Tentie? :Tentie: gurgling :Polvina: Now see if you can make them understand. :Tentie: gurgling :Tubarina: Can Tentie get them to do it? :shrugs :Crab and Turtle: gurgling :Ester: He got them! :frolicking :surface :Polvina: Once the Drylanders see what they’re doing to our friends at the Golden Reef… :Ester: …they’ll make the machines stop. :Tubarina: They’d better. Not even Drylanders can be that bad. :Drylanders are speaking in Russian-Portuguese gibberish :Tentie: gurgling :screaming :Tentie: gurgling :Crab and Turtle: gurgling :screaming :Crab and Turtle: gurgling :Polvina: This isn’t working at all! :Tubarina: The Drylanders are acting like our friends are sea monsters. :Ester: You’d think Drylanders would know better. :Tubarina: sigh We thought wrong. :go back down :Ester: Thanks for your help. :Polvina: Even though our idea didn’t work. :Tentie: gurgling :Polvina: Hmm? Do we have another idea to stop the Drylanders? :Tubarina: Oh, do we? :Ester: We don’t. :Polvina: We’re sorry. :Tentie: gurgling :Crab and Turtle: gurgling :Tubarina: Well, there must be something we can do. :Ester: Look at our reef! :Tubarina: Unless we do something, it’ll die! :Polvina: We’ve done all we can. :Ester: Not everything. There might be one more thing to try. :Tubarina: Well, tell us. :Ester: Polvina won’t like it. :Polvina: Why won’t I? Just tell us. :Ester: If the Drylanders won’t stop the machine, then we will. We’ll put it out of action. :Tubarina: Cool! :Polvina: That’s not cool. That’s wrong. :Ester: I knew you wouldn’t like it. :falls down :Girls: screaming :falls down :Girls: screaming :Ester: So what do we do, Polvina? :Polvina: It’s wrong to stop that machine, but what the Drylanders are doing is even more wrong. :Tubarina: So we have no choice. We have to stop it. :Polvina: If we can stop it. :Ester: At least let’s try. Come on! :Tubarina: No one’s around. :Ester: Let’s do it. :Polvina: Hold on, Ester. What exactly are we doing? :Tubarina: Right. What is the plan? :Ester: The plan is… uh… :Tubarina: You don’t have a plan. :Ester: I have a plan. We… uh… get into that machine and we… u-u-uh… :Polvina: Take it away and hide it somewhere? :Ester: That’s a great plan! I wish I’d thought of it. :Tubarina: Well thankfully, someone has a plan. :girls go down :girls go onto the machine :Ester: Let me take care of this. :presses buttons :Polvina: Ester, what are you doing? :Ester: We’ve seen the Drylanders control these carriages before. It’s just a matter of… pushing this and pressing that and it happens. :Tubarina: Or, doesn’t happen. :Ester: It’ll happen. :and sparking :Ester: Like that! :Tubarina: It’s not moving. :Ester: It will when I do this! lever :makes noises :Tubarina: Do you know how silly you look right now? :Polvina: Why not try this? :Ester: I know what I’m doing, Polvina, but to make you happy… lever :begins moving :Tubarina: We’re moving! :Ester: It was a lucky guess, Polvina. :starts tugging :Polvina: What’s that? :Tubarina: Oh, it’s tied up! :Ester: It was tied up. :anchor breaks and the machine moves off :Polvina: Let’s do this without breaking anything more. :Tubarina: Ester, we have to go to the sea! :Ester: I know which way the sea is. It’s right there. :Polvina: But there’s a rock wall in between. :Ester: Whoa! :Tubarina: Oh, turn it, Ester! :Ester: That is what I’m trying to do! :Polvina: Try this. :Ester: What’ll I do with that? Grab like this and… straining :Polvina: We’re out! :Ester: sigh Another lucky guess, Polvina. :Tubarina: Where should we take it? :Polvina: Let’s hide it in the big cave on Pelican Island. :Ester: The Drylanders will never find it there! :Tubarina: Pelican Island it is. :pull levers, machine makes noises :Ester: Shouldn’t we be turning? :Polvina: We are turning. :Tubarina: Oh, but the wrong way! :frolicking :pulling on lever :Polvina: We’re heading for the beach! :Tubarina: Go that way. That way! :Ester: It won’t go anywhere I want it! :Polvina: Then stop it, Ester! :pushes on the first lever, machine sparking :Ester: Ooh, it won’t stop! :frolicking :Tubarina: The Drylanders! :Polvina: We have to warn them. There must be a bell or a horn, something in here. up What about that? button, klaxon sounds :Tubarina: That’d be it. :Girls: Whoa! :stops, then silt explodes in flood, Drylanders run away :Tubarina: Let’s go. :Polvina: Before a Drylander sees us. :go back into the water :surface :Ester: What do we do now? :Polvina: We’ve done enough, Ester. :Tubarina: Let’s not do anything else. :go back down :Tentie: gurgling :Polvina: I know, Tentie. You want to see your friends at the Golden Reef. :Tentie: gurgling :Polvina: We haven’t wanted to go near it for a couple of days. You know what happened. :Tentie: gurgling :Polvina: You’re right. We can’t stay away forever. We have to face what we did. And see if our friends are alright. Ooh, let’s go and get Ester and Tubarina. :and Tubarina come in :Tubarina: Polvina. :Polvina: That was quick. :Ester: We think it’s time to go back to the Golden Reef. :Polvina: That’s just what I was saying to Tentie. :Tentie: gurgling :Tubarina: And that’s what we should do. :Ester: We should’ve come back right away. :Tubarina: To stop those Drylanders destroying our Golden Reef. :Ester: Even if we don’t know how. :Polvina: Is it just me, or is the water a lot cleaner? :Ester: Over there? :Tubarina: Oh, that’s the way the reef should look. :Turtle: gurgling :Polvina: What are they saying, Tentie? :Tentie: gurgling :Polvina: The Drylanders haven’t dumped any muck for days! :Tubarina: How come? :Ester: Is it something we did? :Polvina: Shall we find out? :Ester: We sure will! :Polvina: That’s amazing! :Ester: Awesome! :Tubarina: I don’t believe it, but what is it? :protesting :Ester: It looks like… ooh, what does it look like, Polvina? :Polvina: I’m not sure. It looks like the Drylanders don’t like the machine either. :Tubarina: Have they made it stop? :Polvina: Maybe they’re blaming the machine for covering them in muck. :Ester: Maybe it made them realise how our friends feel when they’re covered in muck. :Tubarina: T-That’s too many maybes. All that matters is that they’ve stopped the machine. :Ester: And how good is that? :go back down :Polvina: Our beautiful reef has been saved! :Ester: And our friends too! :Tentie: gurgling :Ester: Don’t thank us, Tentie. :Tubarina: Why not take the credit? What’s wrong with being heroes? :gurgling, including Tentie, the crab and the turtle :Ester: Actually, now that you mention it, there’s nothing wrong with being heroes. :Polvina: At least for one day, anyway. :gurgling, including Tentie, the crab and the turtle – are Gummy and Spikey there too?